


The real thing

by Nary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, First Time, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Otabek's voice behind him made him almost drop the phone in a panic.  "What? No! I was just... it fell on the floor! And I picked it up..."  Yuri thrust the phone back towards its owner, feeling like the world's biggest creeper.  Unfortunately, he forgot he had one of the earbuds in.  The sharp movement pulled the plug out of its jack and the room was suddenly filled with the sounds of gay porn orgasm.  Itechoed.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	The real thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theglitterati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/gifts).



Yuri was doing his warm-up stretches, one leg up on the bench of the dressing room as he bent over to stretch his hamstrings, while trying not to make it too obvious that he was staring at Otabek. The older skater was waiting for his turn to warm up on the ice, leaning against the wall near the door with his earbuds in, watching something on his phone. Otabek's expression was neutral, even a bit bored, so it was probably something dumb his coach made him watch. Maybe some motivational bullshit, or a meditation video meant to calm his nerves or something, Yuri guessed. 

When it was Otabek's turn, he took his earbuds out, stuffed the phone into the pocket of his jacket, which he then took off and laid over the bench. Yuri watched him go, following his path with his eyes. He didn't really know where things stood between them - were they friends now, even though they were competing against each other, or was this something else? He wasn't used to having friends, and maybe this was just how it felt, to have his stomach flutter nervously when Otabek looked his way, to be fixated on watching the way he moved? Very specifically the way his ass moved? Yuri somehow doubted that was just normal friendship feelings.

Suddenly Otabek's jacket, weighed down by the phone in its pocket, slid off the bench and onto the floor. His phone bounced once and skidded across the ground to land at Yuri's feet. Instinctively he picked it up, checking to see if it was broken, or if it would still turn on when he pressed the power button. His finger swiped automatically across the screen as it brightened, and he was abruptly faced with a huge cock. 

Yuri's face flushed hotly and he wondered if it was a dick pic someone had sent to Otabek - a boyfriend maybe, or even a fan? Actually, it wasn't a still picture, it was a video, he realized after a couple of shocked seconds, paused just as the owner of said huge cock was about to aim it into a waiting ass. Morbidly curious, he gingerly picked up an earbud and put it in, then pressed play. 

There was no way either of these guys was Otabek, he thought after watching it for a few seconds. For one thing, they both had American accents, and it didn't look like it was filmed on a phone in someone's bedroom - it had better production values than that. It was a video off some porn site, more likely. "You want this?" the first guy was saying, and the other was begging for it, a steady stream of yes and please, which was _clearly_ fake. 

Wait, shit! He realized Otabek might remember where he'd left it paused, and tried frantically to run it back to just exactly where it had been when he'd first seen it. The slider at the bottom of the video seemed to have a mind of its own, though, and jumped back to the beginning, then, as he tried to overcompensate, forward to almost the end. One guy was coming all over the other one's ass, moaning, "Yeah, fuckin' take it, that's it," and Yuri thought he might die from a combination of embarassment and horniness.

"Oh, you like that, do you?"

Otabek's voice behind him made him almost drop the phone in a panic. "What? No! I was just... it fell on the floor! And I picked it up..." Yuri thrust the phone back towards its owner, feeling like the world's biggest creeper. Unfortunately, he forgot he had one of the earbuds in. The sharp movement pulled the plug out of its jack and the room was suddenly filled with the sounds of gay porn orgasm. It _echoed_. 

Fortunately Otabek quickly snatched the phone away from him and turned it off. "Don't poke around at my things."

"I wasn't trying to snoop," Yuri protested, getting defensive now that the initial shock was past. "And aren't you supposed to be getting ready to skate?"

"I forgot my water bottle," Otabek said, grabbing it from off the bench as he once again put his phone safely away. "I have to go, or I'll miss my start time."

"Yeah, but why were you watching that kind of shit anyway?" Yuri demanded, following after him.

"It helps me relax," Otabek said with a shrug. "You never look at porn?"

Yuri had thought he was blushing as much as he could possibly blush, but it turned out there were still blush limits he hadn't known were possible. "Not...out in public, where anyone might see! Not right before I skate!"

Otabek gave a little smile. "I have to go now. But after practice, I want you to tell me what kind of porn you like. So you can think about that while I'm gone, okay, Yura?"

Then he left, and Yuri thought he might melt into a puddle of hot goo. There was definitely no way he could concentrate on practice now, but somehow he was going to have to try.

* * *

Yuri thought about trying to dodge Otabek after his practice was done, but he was waiting for him outside the changing room. He'd already showered, since his hair was still damp, and he was wearing sweats and his warm-up jacket. Yuri felt hot and sticky and gross in comparison, but he tried to act casual. 

"How was practice?" Otabek asked him.

Yuri gave an angry shrug. It had been a mess, but he wasn't going to admit that. "Fine," he said. "I need to shower."

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Otabek had been leaning casually against the wall, but he straightened up and took a step closer, so only Yuri would be able to hear him. "Or we could go back to my hotel room and you can shower there."

Yuri tried to play it cool, although inside he was flailing. "I guess we could," he agreed, hoping it sounded more casual and mature than he felt. "I'll get my things." He walked calmly through the door, then hurried to get his skates off, shove everything in his bag, and emerge two minutes later looking composed and, he hoped, not totally desperate.

They went back to the hotel - Otabek's room was just one floor down from Yuri's, and it looked almost the same, except neater. Apparently Otabek actually unpacked his bags while he was staying in a hotel room, instead of just living out of his suitcase for days and throwing things on the floor when he was done with them. "Shower's there," Otabek said, needlessly - Yuri knew perfectly well where the shower was. He just wasn't sure what to do. Did Otabek expect him to just get undressed right here? Was he going to try to get in the shower _with him_?

Otabek seemed to read some of the questions in his face. "Don't worry," he said, going to lie on the bed. "I'll just wait here until you're done."

That was only slightly reassuring. "I'll be right back," Yuri said, knowing he was probably blushing again. He went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Nervously, he turned on the shower and started getting his clothes off. It was dumb to feel this awkward - Otabek already said he wasn't going to barge in while Yuri was getting naked or something. He didn't have any of his own hair products or body wash, though, and the hotel ones were always terrible for his hair. Otabek's bag was sitting there on the counter by the sink. Curious, he opened it up and found, along with some shampoo (two in one, like some kind of savage) and body wash, a handful of condoms. He tried very hard not to think about whether Otabek actually planned to use them here, or if it was just something he carried with him all the time just in case, or what. 

The shower was distracting because now everything smelled like Otabek. The shampoo smelled like his hair. The soap smelled like his skin. Yuri closed his eyes just to inhale the scent as he rubbed them over his own body, imagining what it would be like if Otabek _was_ there with him, maybe washing his back or wrapping his arms around him... His dick was so hard it was practically aching, and he knew he couldn't go back out there without doing something about that first. It would only take a minute or two at this rate. All he had to do was get his hand wrapped around his cock and, with his imagination working overtime, a few strokes was enough. It was finished before it even started.

Once he'd caught his breath and rinsed off, he knew he couldn't stay in the shower indefinitely - Otabek would start to wonder what he was doing in there. He stepped out and dried off, giving his hair a quick blow dry so at least it wasn't dripping wet. There was a big fluffy white hotel bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. Wrapping himself in that, he braced himself, taking a deep breath before emerging from the bathroom.

Otabek was stretched out on the bed, gazing at his phone. "Are you looking at porn again?" Yuri said, then immediately wished he hadn't.

"Not right now," Otabek said. "I was waiting for you."

That made Yuri blush all the way down to his toes, which Otabek could definitely see because all he was wearing was a bathrobe. He should have put some clothes on, but it was too late now to change - it would look even more awkward than he already did. Instead he came over and sat down on the bed beside Otabek. "I'm here now," he said, hoping he seemed cool and collected.

Otabek gave a half-smile at that. "So, you were supposed to tell me what type of porn you like."

Yuri shrugged, looking away, trying not to stare at the fact that he could definitely see the outline of Otabek's dick through his sweat pants. "The kind with naked guys in it."

"Not too picky, hm?" Otabek rolled to face him, propping himself up on one elbow. "What do you like to watch them doing?"

"Sucking cock, ass stuff, you know... normal porn things." Yuri was squirming with embarrassment, though he was trying not to show it - just like he was trying not to show how hard he was getting. Jesus Christ, he'd just jerked off five minutes before and he was already getting horny again! It didn't help that Otabek was practically touching him, just a few centimeters away, asking him about porn, and that he was pretty sure he wasn't wearing any underwear under those pants...

"Do you ever think about trying any of those things?" Otabek asked.

"Yes, stupid, all the time!" Yuri blurted before he could restrain himself. 

Fortunately Otabek didn't seem offended. "Okay, maybe that was a dumb question. But I wondered - there are lots of people who'd be happy to help you out."

"I know, but I don't want to do it with just anyone," Yuri said, more quietly. "I wanted my first time to be..."

"Special?" Otabek guessed.

"Hot," Yuri said. "Not... awkward, fumbling around, not knowing what to do. And with someone I think is sexy," he added.

"Ah, well," Otabek said, moving like he was about to get up. "I was going to offer to show you, but maybe I don't meet the requirements."

"No, you definitely do!" Yuri said hastily, turning and pressing his hands against Otabek's chest to push him back down to the bed. 

"Okay then," Otabek said, looking surprised. It might have been slightly more aggressive of a push than Yuri had intended. "Will you let me up if I promise it's just so I can take my clothes off?"

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine," Yuri said. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to take off the bathrobe too, and soon he was too distracted by watching Otabek get naked to even worry about anything else. 

Otabek tugged his shirt off in a smooth motion, showing off his strong, muscular chest and arms, but he took his time with his pants, teasing them down just a little to give Yuri a glimpse of hip bones, the curve of his ass, the dark patch of hair above his cock, then drawing them up again. 

"Take them off," Yuri told him, growing bolder with impatience.

"You want to see me naked?" he replied, hooking his thumb under the waistband of his pants. It should have been impossible for gray sweatpants to look so sexy, but somehow they did. It helped that Yuri could see the way his cock was straining against them. Knowing that Otabek was as turned on as he was helped encourage him, and he nodded yes.

"How about you take them off me, then?" Otabek moved to stand before him, waiting. Yuri looked up at him, smirked with a confidence he didn't completely feel, and then mustered his courage to reach out and pull his pants off. Otabek's cock sprang free, and Yuri couldn't quite believe this was really happening, it was right there, right in front of him, and he was going to get to do things with it - things he had only imagined (or seen in porn). And, much like the dicks he'd seen in porn, it was huge. He'd always figured that wasn't realistic, but here it was, in the flesh. 

"You want to touch it?" Otabek asked, stepping out of his pants.

"Yeah," Yuri said, trying not to drool while he talked. "Can I just... look first?"

Otabek nodded. "Look as much as you want." He stood there patiently, letting Yuri stare at him as if he was a sculpture in a museum. Finally Yuri mustered up the courage to stretch a hand out and touch his cock, trailing a finger down its shaft. Its skin was warm and soft and he felt it shift lightly beneath his touch. Otabek let out a faint sigh, and Yuri suddenly wanted to hear him make that sound again and again, if he could. He took the thick cock in his hand, his fingers and thumb barely touching one another around its girth, and gave it a few experimental strokes. It was so big, he thought to himself. Was Otabek going to want to put it inside him? That thought made him excited, but also a little nervous, a mix of feelings that was unexpectedly familiar from waiting for a performance.

"Good," Otabek murmured under his breath. "But are you going to get undressed too?"

"Oh, right." Yuri blushed as he untied the bathrobe. He could feel Otabek's eyes on him as he slowly pushed it open, unveiling his body in what he hoped was a sexy way. By the look on Otabek's face, he thought he'd accomplished that, at least. He looked like he wanted to pounce, and was only just barely holding himself back. "Come here," Yuri said, leaning back on the bed and beckoning him closer.

Otabek landed on top of him, the weight of his body pressing Yuri into the soft mattress with a gasp. Then Otabek was kissing him, fierce and hard, and Yuri, not sure what to do in response other than kiss him back, settled for running his hands down Otabek's back. He could feel Otabek's cock pressing against his leg, and then one or both of them shifted slightly and suddenly their cocks were touching one another. Yuri was sure if he hadn't just jerked off in the shower, he would have lost it right then. As it was, he gave a half-muffled moan and his hips rocked involuntarily. Otabek drew up for a moment, and then, his eyes firmly fixed on Yuri's face, rubbed himself against him again, slowly and deliberately this time. It was tantalizing and torturous all at once.

"I need more," Yuri begged, "please, I want you so much!"

With a flash of a sly smile, Otabek brushed his fingers through Yuri's damp hair. "Tell me what you want, then."

"I... I want you to fuck me with your big cock," Yuri said. The words might have sounded like something out of a porn video, but they were also exactly what he wanted to say.

"Well, I'm definitely not going to use someone else's," Otabek replied, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You're sure?"

Yuri nodded, determined. "I can take it," he said, trying to sound confident.

Otabek pushed off him, standing up for a moment. "I have some condoms, just a second."

Biting back an, "I know," Yuri nodded, watching his ass as he walked across the room and disappeared into the bathroom. He wasn't sure if he should be doing something to get ready, or really what to expect next, so he settled for getting readjusted on the bed in what he hoped was a more erotic pose. When Otabek came back out with a condom and a packet of lube in hand, Yuri was lying on his back, one arm behind his head, the other draped tantalizingly across his stomach. 

"Hey sexy," Otabek said, and Yuri felt the need and excitement burning in his chest, an exhilaration at being seen, being desired. Otabek approached him, running a hand up his leg in a way that made Yuri shiver. "That's good, but I want you like this," Otabek said, and then rolled him over onto his stomach. He moved him so effortlessly, Yuri didn't have time to do more than gasp in surprise. Being tossed around by Otabek was thrilling, but even more exciting was when he was hoisted into position with his ass in the air. And even more exciting still was feeling Otabek's lips pressed at the base of his spine, Otabek's fingers spreading him open, the sudden jolt of wet tongue against his ass as Otabek licked him. He had to clasp his hands together under his chest to keep from immediately reaching for his cock. 

"You have such a gorgeous ass," Otabek told him, making Yuri blush with pride. "Have you ever had anything in it before?"

"My fingers," Yuri mumbled. "And, uh, a hairbrush handle, once, because I wanted to try it and that was the best thing I could find..." He trailed off, feeling foolish, but to his relief Otabek didn't laugh at him. 

"How did it feel?"

"Kind of weird... uncomfortable... I thought it would be hotter than it was."

He thought he could hear a wrapper tearing open and a smirk in Otabek's voice as he said, "I bet you still got off, though." 

"Yeah," Yuri admitted. 

"Don't worry," Otabek told him. "I'll make sure this feels better than that." Then Yuri gasped as he felt the slick touch of Otabek's fingers against him, pushing slowly inside him. He was right - it did feel better than when he'd done it himself. A difference in the angles, not having to twist around to reach, and the simple knowledge that it was someone else doing it to him - that it was _Otabek_ doing it to him - made it immeasurably superior. Otabek was being gentle about it too, taking his time, going almost painstakingly slow, stroking his hip with his free hand. Yuri whimpered as he was stretched open, trying to be patient, but it was so hard. 

"More," he demanded, and Otabek gave a little huff of laughter as he added another finger. 

"Whatever you say, sir."

Something about the way he said it made a thrill of excitement run down Yuri's spine, like he could be the one in charge while also being the one face down on the bed with three fingers in his ass - while also being the one who didn't quite know what he was doing at all. It was complicated and nerve-wracking and delicious. All he knew for sure was that Otabek was trying to give him whatever he wanted, and it felt amazing.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer. "I want it... want you...!"

"You want my big cock?" Otabek asked, and Yuri could feel the condom-covered head of it rubbing against his ass, teasing him. "You want this?"

"Yes! Fuck, yes, I want it now!" 

"Good," Otabek said, and then whatever was left of Yuri's ability to think or speak coherently exploded into a million pieces as Otabek slid his dick into him. He felt like he was being dismantled and rearranged and rebuilt - it ached, but in a way that promised better things to come. And when Otabek started to thrust, all Yuri could do was clutch the bed sheets tight in his fists and moan. 

He started slow, not pushing too hard, but his pace quickened before long, as if he couldn't hold back. He didn't make a lot of noise, but his breath came in harsh bursts. Yuri, on the other hand, felt as if he couldn't stop making noise - he had no control over the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. He could have been speaking Greek for all he knew, the language of _eros,_ or no language known on earth. A vague thought at the back of his mind reminded him that he'd thought it was fake when he'd heard the guy in the video moaning like this, but here it was in real life, pouring out of him like a flood.

Otabek fumbled as he reached around Yuri's hip, his strokes turning uneven as he grasped for his cock. It wasn't smooth and perfect but it didn't matter - as soon as he had a firm grip on Yuri, he got his rhythm back, and any ungainliness disappeared. Yuri hadn't imagined it could feel more amazing than it already did, but suddenly he was launched into an even higher plane of existence, the realm of Otabek's hand on his dick. He could tell he was close to coming, but couldn't do anything about it, couldn't so much as form a sentence to try and let Otabek know how good it felt. He wailed as he shuddered uncontrollably, wave after wave of pleasure rushing through him. 

Distantly, he heard Otabek mutter, "Yeah, that's it," and give a faint grunt, and then bury his cock as deep as it could go, gasping. It wasn't loud and showy, but Yuri treasured each of those little gasps, knowing he was the one responsible. Finally Otabek was still inside him, panting for air, and Yuri wished he could stay like that forever. When Otabek drew out of him at last, Yuri gave a little whimper and collapsed down onto the bed, exhausted and trembling.

"Just a second," he heard Otabek say, and guessed he was probably getting rid of the condom. It wasn't long before he was back beside him, gathering him up in his arms and stroking his hair. Yuri clung onto him, holding him tight. He didn't know what would happen next, or whether this meant they were dating now or what, but he felt comfortable there, relaxed, satisfied. "The real thing is much better than porn," Otabek said eventually, and Yuri grinned against his shoulder and nodded smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
